Don't Play With Glass (GreenFlame)
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: This is one of your typical, Lloyd is suicidal, Kai is here to help! Or is it? As Father's Day comes around the corner Lloyd is terribly depressed, and Kai comes in to help! But as they start to get closer to each other, problems start to come their way. Skylar is here. In the end will they love each other or will they hate each other? (Greenflame)


**Lol I waited to do a Green Flame story XD. Anyways yes, my grammar may be bad, but i'll**

 **be checking it on my tablet along with my other Ninjago story! :D I'll update this story**

 **every 1-4 days since i'll be updating my other stories! Anyways please enjoy! Also today**

 **I'm going to be doing a, Miraculous Ladybug, story! Whoop!**

Saying that Lloyd was sad was a over understatement, more like suicidal. Father's day was

quickly coming up, and only sorrow instead of joy was overflowing the bounty. Most of every

member had no dad. Cole and Jay did, but only they did. Zane lost his dad, so did Kai and Nya.

But they all had gotten over that by now. But Lloyd, he was far from getting over it. It burned him

from the inside, the face of his father as he was cursed into eternal darkness just because of the

sins of others. His father used to be evil, yes that was true. But he was reformed, and now an

honest man. He didn't deserve this kind of ideal. Lloyd laid unmoving on his green bed, his eyes

having enormous black circles lacing underneath them. His eyes that used to be full of life, was

so lifeless it was if you could be staring at a corpse. His blond hair was overly messy, as his

body was as pale as could be. His room you could say was a neat mess, piles of uncharted

things laid on his carpet as dim light illuminated his room. All ninja now had separate rooms by

now, so it was easier for Lloyd. He didn't have to show anyone anything. For him it was actually

kind of embarrassing, he was the green ninja, the hero of Ninjago. Heroes were not supposed to

cry, they were strong, horribly strong, brave, fearless, selfless, and just so amazing. But that

wasn't Lloyd at the moment, instead he wasn't strong, wasn't brave, was fearful of what would

happen next, and for him he seemed to be so selfish that he hadn't tell his friends what was

happening to him. He knew that they were sad and worried about him, that they wanted to know

why he was suddenly down then. But yet he let them worry, let them drown in guilt as they may

as well think it was their fault. Lloyd wanted to reach out to them, yelling at them over and over

again that none of this was ever their fault. But Lloyd couldn't do that. He couldn't lift his voice,

as like he couldn't lift his spirits. And because of that, he wasn't only breaking himself, but

everyone around him. It was like a, 'Castle of Glass', they were all apart of it, but when one

crack comes in one glass everyone has a crack, scarring them possibly forever. There were

emotional scars, and there was physical scars. And Lloyd had emotional scars covering his

whole body, but also physical scars. Lloyd never liked the idea of suicidal actions, but from time

to time to distract himself from the storm of pain that was swirling none stop inside of him, he

couldn't help but cut. Cut, and cut, and cut, and cut again and again. It seemed to be a habit

now. He wanted to stop, yes he truly did. Because if his friends ever found out, what exactly

would happen? Lloyd didn't want to know. He didn't want to feel gazes of disapproval. He hated

making people disappointed, especially in him. He just needed to keep everyone out of this,

keep everyone distant. And once his emotions finally blows over, everything wil be fine, right?

But Lloyd was being foolish, his team was like a square, when one side collapses the whole

thing is ruined. The only way is for the square to help build itself up. But if Lloyd didn't want help,

the thing will forever remain broken.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kai wasn't the best with emotions, nor helping people who had been going through a tough

time. But he did know when the person needed to shapen up and receive help from those who

would help. Kai sat stubbornly at the dining table, waiting for breakfast to be served. But it

wasn't a good thing to be excited about, Cole was cooking. And plus Kai's mind was else where,

Lloyd. Kai felt horrible for the kid, father's day was coming around the corner and no one else on

the team seemed to understand that Lloyd's moody state as because of this specific date. They

seemed to still think that heroes couldn't be broken, but Lloyd was easily sitting there broken as

glass. Everyone just seemed to be blind. And that was easily fueling Kai's anger. How could no

one see this? See the emotional pain Lloyd was going through? It was absolutely insane how

they all said how much of the family they are but yet couldn't see the pain going through one's

sibling?! It was annoying, yes, annoying as hell! Kai's fellow ninja sat around the dining table,

their faces contorted in happy features as conversations rang through the silence. How could

anyone be in a good mood when someone else wasn't? Kai couldn't understand that. It was if

everyone else had given up on Lloyd, and just left him to die alone. It's been about a month now

that Lloyd had been like this, always not talking like he used to, barely coming out of his room,

his appearance getting shady and pitiful. Kai desperately wanted to know what was wrong with

Lloyd, he wanted to reach out to him, and pull him from this depression he seemed to be

having. Just like Nya pulled him out of depression. When Kai's parents died, Nya was the strong

one. Always making sure Kai got the better of himself, in a way Kai could see himself in Lloyd.

Kai was like Lloyd back then.

Broken.

Lost.

Depressed.

But yet there was always someone helping him getting out of the abyss of the broken, lost, and

depressed. Kai didn't want Lloyd to go up like him. For three years Kai laid in that abyss, always

struggling with coming in and out of it. Even now a little part of him was still there, calling for the

whole part of him to join it. It was depression, once the seed of depression was implanted in

you, it just keeps growing and growing without any need to stop. It was tempting to go back into

depression, to go into a black hole where there might not be any return. So Kai decided quickly,

and maybe foolishly to go visit Lloyd's room. Kai stood up from his dining chair, grabbing

everyone's attention.

"Kai where is it that you might be going?" Zane's voice was curious and questionable to the

young fire master. But Zane's question just got Kai mad. Zane would care about Kai but not

Lloyd? That boomed through Kai like an erupting volcano.

"I'll just be going to see if Lloyd would want to eat, I don't think he had breakfast with us for a

while." Kai said carefree, hiding all the concern for Lloyd within his voice.

A ocean of eyes looked at Kai, but no one said anything but nodded as Kai exited the room, the

wood walls and floors seeming to follow Kai as he could feel his feet moving towards Lloyd's

room. Kai was booming with anger. So much anger. No one came to join him to get Lloyd, it was

just so frustrating. It was if Lloyd never existed to them. Wu and Misako would most likely come,

but they were on a mission, only grand masters come accompany. It was kinda said, only old

people would know Lloyd. Kai pulled his hand to the door, knocking it five times, the knockswere filled with impatience and anger as Kai's eyes seemed to be like a lighter, switching on and off from anger and restraint as he didn't want to seem angry to Lloyd.

"Lloyd it's me, Kai! Do you want to have breakfast? I know Cole is cooking, but you haven't really had meals with us. I-We were wondering if you would like to join us?" Kai was desperately trying to keep the booming volcano of anger from within from exploding into his voice. He wanted to punch something, punch something VERY hard. "Sorry Kai, I don't really want to eat breakfast right now, plus Cole's cooking sucks." Lloyd replied shortly as if he was forcing to talk, making Kai lift an eyebrow.

"But you always eat with us no matter if Cole was cooking. Lloyd, have you not been coming out because of your… father?" Kai knew he was rushing it, to talk about Lloyd's father so subtle.

"Lloyd I know you're depressed, I was like you when I was younger, after my parents died I was left in a tight abyss, but there was always one person to help me through it. Let me be that person. Lloyd please come out?" Kai could feel his voice getting quieter, as he was feeling terribly awkward. He was never good with these kind of things. But never good, meaning horribly terrible.

There was a long silence.

"Kai stop talking. And. Go." Lloyd was now seeming to be the one who was trying to not let anger explode from his voice, making Kai curl with surprise.

"Lloyd-"

"I SAID GO!" Kai was quickly cut off by Lloyds weak yell, seeming to not want to make anyone to wonder what was going on. Kai backed up from Lloyd's door, sorrow and disappointment clouding them. Kai knew very well that Lloyd was in a abyss.

A tight and dark one.

But yet it was now Kai's job to get him out of there. Just like Nya got him out of it. Just how Skylar got him out of it.

Prepare for drama in this story XD Anyways please review! Also, I made the remake of, 'We All Need A Family chapter 1~!'. Check it out please! Also checking grammar later! SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER THIS IS A PROLOGUE


End file.
